Starcraft The Conquest story
by Gamer2
Summary: I got some new chapters for yall to read!
1. Amerigo 2

Starcraft The Conquest story

Chapter One

Amerigo 2

{Gun fire} Jim we need backup! We can't hold the first door on sector three of the this vessel! 

yelled Kerrigan!" Ahh!!! A hunter killer jumped on a marine and is slashing him up with its claws!

{Gun fire} I'm trying but I'm busy trying not to die!

{Gun fire} There I took out the hunter killers and

zerglings with a grenade launcher! Said Kerrigan strangely!" 

But you also killed our guys too! Said Jim!" 

This is war you have to do stuff like that to survive! Now come on! She yelled!" Strange?

Ever since she got changed back to a human she's been different towards her allies and her enemy's. Jim thought as he was running from the zerg." 

Then he ran down a hallway and saw

Terrain soldiers rammed through walls and cut to pieces and dragged along through the floor split 

in half from trying to crawl away from the battle! 

Then he tripped over a soldiers head! 

He got back up and saw the head had no bones and had brown skin so with out Kerrigan looking he stuffed it in his marine suit and trust me it did not feel so great! 

Kerrigan opened a door and a battle was going in the aggressive inhibiter!

Oh crap! Said Jim!" One spark can blow those aggressive inhibiters and can blow this whole vessel!"

{Gun fire} Ahh! Blood splatters against the wall {Gun fire} Roar! A hydralisk falls over

with gun holes in it! But then Jim saw Kerrigan aiming at the main aggressive inhibitor

with her canister rifles last bullet! Jim realized that Kerrigan was still part zerg and that head

he had found was a infested terrains head! So that meant one thing! Kerrigan let the zerg in the

Vessel! Kerrigan fires! Alert alert!! BOOM!!!!!! The Amerigo 2 blew to pieces! And Jim Rayners arm moved slowly through Space. Then a Protoss ship flew over and picked it up and picked up Kerrigans leg thinking it was Jims! 


	2. The Meeting of Plans

Chapter 2

Meeting

Are you mad Zeratul!" Shouted Mojo!"

Revive Jim Raynor! It's unheard of to revive Humans! But Jim Raynor helped us we owe him! said Zeratul!" I agree on this. Said Fenix."

Yeah! Yelled Zeratul's son Zero!" Who was 6 years old in human years. In Protoss years he's about 7.

I may just be at a engineer rank but I know a good idea when I hear it! And with me and my engineers

we can do it!

Meanwhile on Korhal

Where is Kerrigan and Jim! Shouted commander Schezar angrily!"

Sir! Shouted a engineer!" The Amerigo 2 has been destroyed by the Zerg in sector 12!"

I see the zerg's still in Kerrigan. Said Neo Duran."

Back to the Protoss meeting on Auir

What if something goes wrong! Huh! Did you ever think of that Zero! Said Mojo!"

Are you Questioning my authority as General Engineer Mojo! Replied Zero Aggressively towards Mojo!"

Oh yeah what about Tron!" ridiculed Mojo to Zero!" Why you little!" I'll never forget what that Tron did. Replied Zero."


	3. Tron's Evil

Snore Snore hey wake up time to read!!!!!!IDIOT!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

Tron's Evil

6 years earlier 

I have a stomach of a zergling and the heart of a High Templar and the half of a brain of a lurker and the other have from Dark Templar and the bones from a man named Duran. Said Zero the new General of engineering ." Amazing! It will turn this war against the terrain all around. Said Mojo."

Yes." Now lets begin!" announced Zero!" Worker 12! Activate the cell pods genetics materials!"

Worker 6! Activate mixing Mixing! It will take about 36 seconds to mix completely sir! Said worker 12!"

It was 16 seconds before the pod started shaking and making sparks fly through the air!

Some things wrong sir! Yelled worker 6 and 12 at the same time!"

Then the pod busted open and then Tron walked out of the pod!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made it short for a reason but you will have to find out in the chapter after the next one!

PS:SUCKERS!!!!!! 


	4. The siege of the XelNaga Temple

Alright time to go back where we were on chapter two!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter four

The siege of the Xel'Naga Temple where the meeting is being held

Zeratul! Yelled a runner from the Terran base on Korhal!" Were under attack! We need your help Zeratul! Said the runner!"

Rally my Corsair ship! Commanded Mojo to one of his workers!" Yes sir! He answered!

Red alert!" said the Protoss under attack alarm! What now! Said Mojo!" Were under attack too he yelled!"

Then all of a sudden another Terran runner came by and said were under attack on Earth! He yelled!"

What's going on? Yelled Zeratul!

Back when I killed Yggrisal his fellow overlords said they will get revenge on me and everyone by dropping off zerg all over the universe." said Fenix."

On Korhal a battle is going! {Gun Fire}! Ahh! A marine got slashed in half by a ultralisk running through a missile turret! A marine is shooting his gauss rifle at a zerg Defiler killing it!

On earth a battle is going too! Ahh! A ultralisk stomps on a firebat! {gun fire}! A ghost shoots a zergling bursting its body apart from the explosive shot of the C10 rifle!

Activate the gun traps yelled a zealot! Gun traps open and shoot the zerglings and all the defilers to pieces!

We can't hold for much longer! Yelled Zero!" A door to the main hall burst open and hundreds of zerglings

Run through and attack!

6 zealots run towards them and attack but only get slashed to pieces and ran over!

Ready! Aim! Fire! Yelled a leader dragoon to a line of dragoons!

Whoosh! A ton of zerglings get blown to pieces! Raah roar! They screamed as they were killed!

Zealots were fighting the zerglings in sword to claw combat! Slash a zealot cuts a zerglings body in

half! The zealots fought the zerglings!

A zergling hops on a zealot and stabs the zealots chest over and over till he was dead1

I can't have those zerglings reach the lab and ruin my plans! Said Zeratul!"

Meanwhile at the lab Zero is working on the project XXX he is mixing the chemicals

Zero your men can't defend the gate for much longer! Yelled Fenix on the intercom to Zero!'

Aaahhhhhh! Screamed a zealot being ripped to pieces by 6 zerglings!

Slash! Slash! Stab! A zealot dodges two zergling slashes then the zealot stabs the zergling in the head!

Alright dad project XXX is completed! Said Zero

To Be Continued!


End file.
